Naruto's Resolve
by dgj212
Summary: After an attack leave's Naruto handicapped will he just give up on his dream or will his resolve and determination be enough for him to follow his dream? "...he started working on his new creation, his new master piece, his new art..."
1. Reviving Dreams

Hey guys! this is a new a idea i came with since October and now it's here. You can go borrow, use, rip, my ideas so loon gas you give me the link of the story sense no one really makes money of writing fanfics here. So yeah please review!

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO**

* * *

><p>A little boy was curled up into a ball in the corner of his small apartment. The boy was crying. He was six years old and every one treats him like trash, hell they treat him like dirt, no, they treated him even lower than dirt. Everywhere he went people sent him glares, some had even thrown rocks, mud balls, sake bottles (Both broken and intact) at him, hell even kitchen knives! All the other times the boy just yelled "One day I will be Hokage". But this time, this time they went too far for him just to say that line. Why? Because he simply understands that he can't become Hokage in the condition he is in. This time when they beat him up to a bloody pulp before the ANBU arrived with the third Hokage and when I mean bloody I mean bloody. That day, the villagers took two things. These two things were his dream of becoming Hokage and the tool needed to become a ninja. They took one thing that made a difference. They took his right arm…<p>

* * *

><p>Flashback start<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto was just walking back to his small apartment after eating a couple bowls of Ichiraku's ramen. As he was walking he started to think about stuff that happened in his life. Sure his life was sucky but he always thought about the good things in his horrible life. He has no family so any one who treats him nice is a good thing to hold on to. The owner of his favorite restaurant and his daughter was something he as thankful for. The third Hokage was another thing he was thankful for; how many people get to talk to the leader of the village? But Naruto always wanted one thing…to know who his parents were, but he could never get the old men to tell him. Even though the old man never told him that he knew who Naruto parents where, Naruto suspected that he did. Naruto has been indirectly saying stuff to get the old man to tell him who his parents are through guilt. Nice game but no enchiladas.<p>

Naruto then noticed that a guy was following him. He didn't turn back his head; he could see the guy stalking him through the reflection of a glass window around him. Naruto waited until he passed a group of people before he started sprinting. The man chased Naruto and as he did more and more did. Naruto kept running until he was forced to turn left at an alley when a group of people were on the other side of the ally with weapons (not ninja weapons or kitchen knife, or anything sharp for that matter, just weapons that can cause blunt trauma) waiting for him. He made the turn and looked back to see the mob covering the entrance. When he looked forward he saw that there was another group of people blocking his escape. They charged at him, running with what would pass as a battle cry. They had their weapons ready to come down and do damage to Naruto. The only thing Naruto could do was close his eyes…

"Ugh…" moaned Naruto silently as he woke up. Naruto started to open his eyes but the light was blinding him so he blinked a couple of times before he got used to the light. Naruto found that he was staring at the ceiling. Naruto remembered the ceiling, the ceiling was a hospital. Noise started coming into Naruto's ears.

"MUAH WHUAND MWEE!" At first the words were blurred out.

"Mwy"

"mwy thid wou do it?"

"MWY? Mbewas it was da only fuay" the words started to become clear.

"What do you mean "the only way"?" Naruto recognized this voice. It was the voice of the third Hokage.

"It was the only way to ensure…OUR SURVIVAL!'' This was a feminine voice; it sounded harsh and cold and apparently had issues with Naruto. "So long as the demon lives, we will be in danger! And if you won't do the right thing and kill the demon; then I had to take matters into my own hands. I made sure your precious demon lived and that 'it' won't cause anyone harm ever again! This is the only way we can all live in peace!"

"All of us? What about that poor boy!"

"BOY! THAT'S NO BOY! IT'S THE DEMON THAT KILLED MY HUSBAND!"

"Enough of this! Take her away!"

Naruto heard her struggling and yelling "UNHAND ME!" after of couple of minutes the voice started to disappear leaving behind echoes until it was fully gone.

Naruto turned his head to see the third Hokage along with some ninjas wearing mask (Naruto is still a kid so he doesn't know about the ANBU). "Ah… Jiji?" The third Hokage turned around with a shocked expression on his face, the masked people turned around as well. "Jiji what's wrong?"

Naruto decided to get out of bed "NARUTO WAIT!" Yelled that third Hokage but it was too late Naruto got out of bad and fell down he was able to get up with his left arm but what about his right?

"Huh! Ah Jiji, why can't I feel my right arm?" Naruto noticed that the third Hokage's looked horrified. Naruto felt lighter somehow and most of his weight was on his left side. Naruto turned his head to look at his right arm…or at least at where it used to be. Naruto's eyes widen "JIJI WHAT HAPPEN TO MY RIGHT ARM!"

* * *

><p>Flashback end<p>

* * *

><p>The random premeditated attack wasn't random at all. The plan was to get him to the hospital and from there the doctor would take care of everything. The doctor in charge of the surgery hated Naruto with a passion and saw that Naruto's right arm suffered a lot damaged, so she made an excuse and had the arm removed so that it would "not" kill him. They couldn't reattach the limb because it was way too severely beaten to the where even the nerves were damaged beyond belief and even if they could reattach it, it was too late…they can't reattach something if there is nothing to reattach. The doctor that ordered the arm to be detached had burned the arm using highly flammable chemicals to get the job done fast, which got her noticed and caught.<p>

When Naruto was released and on his way to his home people laughed. Everywhere people were laughing of the armless demon. They talked about demon that became a lamb waiting to be slaughtered. The laughing wouldn't stop. No matter where he went people laughed at him. Even in his own home he wasn't safe. He could still hear them laughing at him. He just wanted it to stop.

Stop the laughing, to stop the pain, to stop the sadness, to stop the tears…

* * *

><p>Three weeks later<p>

* * *

><p>A silver haired Chunin was walking through the streets of Konoha carrying two big books that looked really worn out. One was about puppetry techniques and it shows how to create puppets, the other was about fuuinjutsu (Sealing techniques) which is the hardest subject. Why would a chunin have these books, because his name is Mizuki. Mizuki was trying out some other things to make him stronger besides what Orochimaru promised him, but he failed. Puppetry was too hard and complex and Fuuinjutsu was near impossible, it was like that cursed book about seals was meant for a genius. So he decided to get rid of the books. He was heading to the library to "donate" (sell) them. As he was walking he heard people laughing, being who he is, sadistic, power hungry, and a spineless coward, he decided to check it out. When he broke through crowd he saw what they were laughing at…Naruto. Then a semi-sadistic idea comes into his mind. Why can he get rid of the books when he can do something "productive" with them? He threw both books at Naruto and laughed as he walked away with the rest of the crowd.<p>

Naruto has had a rally crappy life, but really what did he have to be thankful for now? His dream was practically destroyed and wherever he goes he is laughed at and he can't exactly do anything about it. Yep what a perfect life, right?

Naruto Barely came out anymore and when he did it was to get groceries (Instant ramen) and take out the trash (He had one arm so he shouldn't be as messy as he used to be because it would be such a hassle or at least that's what the third Hokage told him) and go for walks early in the morning. So yeah, he was becoming more depressed and responsible. Ah yes the basics of life.

Today, Naruto had just taken the trash out and a crowd of grownups formed and started laughing at him. And get this some guy had the nerve to throw stuff two big heavy books at him, the force actually knocked him on the ground. Soon the crowd started disappearing. Naruto Cried as he picked himself up with one arm. Those books were really heavy. "What exactly are these books?" asked Naruto as picked one up. He looked at the cover and his eyes widen, the cover had picture of wooden arms and leg, and you guessed it a puppet head. Naruto looked at the tittle it read "Art of Puppetry" the complete set and "Mastering Fuuin Jutsu", Basic and Advanced Theorems and theories.

Naruto grabbed both books the best way he could with only one hand and carried them to his apartment. When he got home after juggling with his "new" books; he decided to check out the one about puppets first. When Naruto skimmed through the pages he realized that it was going to take a while before he could actually start making a new right arm. When he looked through the context of the other book; Naruto just couldn't believe it, the book looked really advanced but simple. But when Naruto looked inside he just couldn't believe it, it was like the book was made for 3 year olds with the exception of a couple of words Naruto didn't know about. "Man whoever doesn't understand this book must be a complete idiot" Naruto commented, suddenly a bunch of people in the elemental nations and the land of Iron started sneezing.

* * *

><p>Two months later<p>

* * *

><p>For the last two months Naruto had studied the books, he only left the apartment for food, paper, ink, nuts and bolts (The apartment came with basic tools that were just right for making puppets), logs (at midnight), and to take out the trash. So this means that Naruto had just reduced the amount of time he goes out by lot. This had many people (Who actually cared about him) worried. Many thought he was trying to make the best suicide note ever; if that was even possible. And the fact that he kept his window covered so that no one could see inside made it worse.<p>

Fuuin jutsu came easy to him for some reason and puppetry was kind of hard but, at least he got hang of it. The puppet book had some boring lecture about the human anatomy saying that the puppets can be more proficient in a fight if it was close to life like. So Naruto kept making his best attempts to make a close to life like arm. But he was no artist, he had no arm, and he lacked brains so it was quite a big task. Most of the time the seals he created to work the arm would blow up in his face (not a big explosion, just the one that leaves your face covered in black powder and/or gunk) Naruto had only his left arm that, unfortunately, is his weak arm. So measuring his left arm was a problem. One he didn't have a ruler, two if he did have an arm to hold it straight or to write with. So Naruto just eyeballed the length of his arm.

Naruto had the created seal he was aiming for, the first time he made a silly mistake and put an odd number seal over an even number seal which pretty much defeats the purpose of the seal, all he needed was the internal structure worked out for his fake arm. As soon as he got that done he could start testing out his right arm. He was able to build something that would clamp the right arm to the area where the real one would be. He built a wooden contraption but… the way he got the contraption on him took very long time. The thing covered Naruto's chest and it turned out to be too tight (Think of it as a wooden corset with rope keeping it in place and it only covers his upper body) but Naruto decided to suffer with it for a while. Naruto placed the seal in where he thinks the nervous system would be and one on the arm he had just finished.

Here it was the moment he has been waiting for. He can finally test out his prototype and, if it works, build a better arm and contraption to hold it. Nothing came easy…but Naruto was sure it would pay off. Naruto clipped the arm into place. He felt a familiar buzz go through his entire body; he really couldn't understand that feeling. Head read about chakra, but it never really said how it would feel. He had gotten some scrolls about chakra from the Third Hokage before his right arm was…no more. Most people who want to go to the academy learn a bit about drawing out chakra before they actually learn how to draw it out. Some actually do draw it out and experiment a bit; but not at the length academy student's do. Only children from ninja clan are academy level in fighting, chakra control, skill, and or accuracy; sometimes they're past academy level, genin even. Naruto had practice in the hope of showing off and proving to everyone that he could actually become Hokage. A true feat, a kage (shadow) turned into a Hokage.

But still, the feeling he got from it. It was hard to describe, it didn't feel like he was getting stronger, faster better, or happy. It kind of felt like it has always been there. Like an extra weight, no…I guess it feels more like…mucus, you know it's there you just can't feel it and only when it's pouring out can you feel it and you can kind of tell how much is being release. So learning how to draw out chakra is like learning how to draw out mucus, only it was easier and you can actually feel it.

At the moment chakra was being pulled by the seal. The seals purpose is to pull the same amount of chakra that would be flowing through an arm, since Naruto didn't know what the amount is (because he doesn't have the byakugan or sharingan), he made it so that the seal would collect and only collect a necessary amount of chakra and distribute it in the form of chakra threads (strings, either way works) to work as a nervous system.

So Naruto stayed seated at his makeshift work table (dinner table) for a couple of second before he thought about giving a command. He thought about picking up a pencil that was on the table. Nothing. He moved his arm in the same motion of picking up a pencil in the hope his right arm might mimic the motion of his left. Nothing. He tried a thinking of all the things he could do with his right arm. Nothing. He did a motion where he got all of his voluntary muscles moving. Nothing. Zip. Nada. No enchiladas. Zero movement. Nothing whatsoever.

"ARRRG" yelled Naruto in frustration; after all those hours hitting the big, fat, thick books, he achieved nothing! Well that is if you don't include the seal. Naruto got up, went to his shelf and grabbed a few black sheets of paper, went back to the table, grabbed the pencil and started sketching out some new designs that would work and throughout the whole time he never bothered to take of the wooden arm. He worked so hard on it and now it's like the appendix, it's considered deadweight.

He knew it wasn't the seal; he had tested it out loads of time and made changes accordingly. So it can't be the seal, so it must be the design of the fake arm. Naruto took at minute to relieve his left hand of all the stress; when he thought about it, he had come to like his left hand. He was forced to improve the performance his left to write, eat, drink, everything he could do with his right hand; also noticed that his penmanship was also better.

He took the time to look around his room. The books and sheets of paper that were used to make notes were laying down on the bed, the wood chippings still crowded the floor, the windows were still covered by the curtains, the walls were still heavily stained with doodles of seals. His whole apartment was clear symbol of his hard work…of his impossible dream. Could it end here? Was he about to wake up? _"NO!"_ Naruto yelled in his mind and started more sketches _"I can't give up! I can't back down__! Not now, not ever!"_ He started sketching out more designs like there was no tomorrow. When Naruto was speed sketching he felt an itch at the back of his head and naturally he decided to scratch it. Then he realized something. He looked at his left hand. If he was looking at his left hand then what was he scratching with?

Naruto suddenly went white eyed as he started to slowly turn his head to the right expecting to see a ghost or someone he didn't expect. But instead he was welcomed with the sight of a wooden arm scratching his head…his wooden arm, his creation, his art…

Naruto thought about waving his wooden hand around a bit and the arm moved, Naruto then thought about picking up the pencil on his table, he actually had some trouble with that, Naruto just had to concentrate his vision on the pencil to pick it up. He decided to write his name, he wrote it very slowly and when he was done; calling it a bunch of chicken scratch would be an understatement. It barely passes for writing. So Naruto decided to take a test.

Obviously the test of whether it worked or not is done and passed with, not exactly with flying colors, but it passed. Naruto assumes that maybe the seal had taken more time to collect the necessary amount of chakra to power the arm. After all he made it so that the seal would collect chakra slowly and distribute it as chakra strings, just to be safe. But still, he didn't think it would take that long to gather chakra and distribute it.

The second test was an accuracy test. Naruto own five kunais and three shurikens; both weapons were in "good enough" condition. Naruto then position himself a good enough distance away from his way that had a spray painted bull's eye on it. Naruto first threw three of the kunais and all of the shurikens with his left hand. The kunais had embedded themselves close to center ring and the so did the shuriken. Now it was time for his right arm's test. Naruto retrieved the weapons and threw them with his right arm. Only one kunai made it to the outer ring of the bull's eye…But the three shurikens made it in and one hit the center dot of the bull's eye. "Accuracy" Naruto said to himself "four out of ten."

The next was a strength test, to see how strong his arm was. Naruto could lift a five pounder and is able to do some weight lifting exercise with his left hand. So Naruto lifted a five pounder and did some exercises but he didn't feel anything. This time Naruto lifted a ten pounder that he lying around. He felt a little weight of the weight on his fake arm but it was numb feeling. He did some exercises and at one point Naruto heard some creaking coming from his arm so he decided to not push his luck and put the weight down.

Over all, his arm was not quite to what he expected it be…but it worked. A smile came to his face, a smile that hasn't been seen in weeks, months even. Naruto looked at his creation, the way it was carved was a little bit above amature and the measurement was preschool, but it worked. A tear trailed down Naruto's cheek. After he was done admiring his creation he took on a determined look. He moved to his make shift work table and he started working on his new creation, his new master piece, his new art…

* * *

><p>Hope you guys liked it! This is one of my challengesideas posted on my bio. If you want me to continue this fic just tell me and please review. P.S. If I do continue this fic Naruto won't be puppeteer.


	2. The Great Surprise!

Sup guys, sorry for the wait, Oh i thought of some good seal theories which you are free to use, just send me a link of your fic so that I can read XD! READ, ENJOY AND REVIEW!

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

* * *

><p>Fuuinjutsu, the art of sealing; it is considered to be one of the most dangerous arts in the ninja world. In reality though, the only reason seals are dangerous is because seals are too unknown, basically, seals are not fully understood. Many Ninjas that study seals buy or check out books thinking the books would explain how to create seals and or show examples of already successful seals. But the books themselves are tricks. Sure this would not make sense to anyone at all, but if you viewed it from the perspective of the writers, then you'd consider it the best course of action. The books were meant for people who already have a good grasp on seals; it was also meant to dissuade others from following the topic. They understand that people who aren't careful or are too stupid and or impatient could accidently kill themselves and or other around them, but another more worrisome reason would be the fear of someone bent on using seals to cause mayhem. The size of the book was one way used to dissuade others because in reality, the text and drawings of seals were just large.<p>

You see, there are many factors that go into a seal: shape of the outer seal or "frame", patterns, size, ink or substance used to make the seals, amount of chakra used, and materials the seal is placed on, as well the materials used in conjunction with seals. And the most important part of a seal is perfection. The seal has to be perfect, meaning everything has to be exact and scaled, even if the lines are not proportionate it could make a seal completely useless or make it go horribly wrong. That's the reason why seals in books are large, because if someone just copied the seals in a smaller scale they would make the mistake of not making an exact downsize replica making the seal useless , perform a different function, or in-complete.

Another way a writer who is eager to have other "Proper" enthusiast of seals read his or her work would disguise their work and research as other books or encrypt it and sell it as a cook book recipe and so forth. Sure ninjas who specialize in this department would be able to crack the encryption, but such a task in itself was dangerous. Because seals are too unknown, it is very easy for a decoder to get the wrong message and never know until it's too late. Another problem with seals is that certain types of seals are tied down to certain laws and principles, which are not very clear so their just labeled as theories.

There are as many combinations for a seal as there are stars in the skies, but there are certain rules and principles that factor into each and every single one of them. The recipe theory, for example, states that certain seals with patterns that don't (usually) connect are in fact instructions that the seal follows, along with materials that are sealed into the seal for said recipe. An example of a recipe seal would be a paper bomb. While it may seem like all you have to do is simply just draw it a certain way, yell a word, and watch the seal blow up. But really you have to seal the ingredients used to create an explosion inside the seal in a methodical order. This seal is also, by the way, one of the most commonly found seals in books. Yes, though it may not seem like it, but seals are also, somewhat, affected by actually laws of physics and other scientific realities, the material theory is an example of that.

The material theory states that the size, quality, and substance of the material or object you place a seal on determines how much you can seal into the seal, or how certain seals work in conjunction with said object or material. Sealing scrolls, for example, are made of thick paper that is usually longer than it needs to be for the sake of storing more objects. Another example would be a seal that release lighting, placed on a metal gauntlet. Obviously the lightning would shock the user due to the metal in the metal gauntlet being a conductor for electricity and if it was touching his or her skin directly, creating a circuit that allows lighting to go back to the ground. Sure using rubber or leather would be a better choice, but it would stop the electricity.

And with all these dangers, one would expect a child who isn't even aware of the dangers to cause some horrible explosion or disaster. Yet Naruto somehow created a desired seal with a lot of experimentation and no life threatening failures. This could only be considered luck because Naruto is neither an expert or, particularly, knowledgeable. But anyone who knows their stuff about seals would see that Naruto's designs, though complicated, are in fact basic in comparison to many different kinds of seals that could also get the same desired effects.

* * *

><p>Three months had already passed since Naruto had created his puppet arm. Since then he has been seen smiling more often around the village. Some people thought he had lost his marbles and became senile, others thought he just came to terms with being handicapped and all the haters thought something bad was about to happen. But be it as it may, Naruto was happier than he was before and that relieved the old Hokage's heart of his guilt. He has also been seen going to Ichiraku's more often with a smile on his face and few bags under his eyes. Whenever the owner, Teuchi, or his daughter, Ayame, asked Naruto what made him happier all of the sudden, Naruto would reply "I get to follow my dream again, Dattebayo!" in his cheery voice.<p>

Naruto's works has gone well, better than ever in fact. His designs are more accurate and he has produced them at much faster pace than he had expected; but unfortunately he hit a wall in his next step to realistic arm creation. With Naruto working more accurately he decided to strive to make an arm that wouldn't be easily distinguishable from a real one, granted it would still be wood, but it would be hidden by clothing. Naruto had succeeded in making his right arm look more realistic (Minus the noticeable detail of it being made out of wood and divided by blocks) but the internal network for the chakra strings wasn't quite right. He thought about moving his pinky, he moved his middle finger, he thought about moving his arm it went on a spasm attack shaking up and down, left and right, forward and backward, ECT. Naruto didn't quite understand it, sure he created a working prototype, but the design was so much "simpler".

Naruto was pretty sure he did everything right and he even made sure that his prototype arm wasn't just some random luck and built a near exact replica (with some obvious adjustments made) and it worked fine (only that the functions were severely limited and had no real free degree of freedom or control like a real arm; not to mention that the fingers were not exactly the best to hold tools with), better even (which means that he now uses the new arm more often at home). After days of sculpting, designing and testing, Naruto had come up with a conclusion as to what the problem is. It wasn't his sculpting and modeling that was bad, even though it is, it was the seal! Sure the seal works just fine, but the seal is "simple" and maybe a little too simple for the newer designs. So Naruto hit the books and started creating a better seal by trying out a few new squiggly line patterns, but the same problem kept occurring.

But after seeing construction workers build a house the other day,it had brought Naruto to his next conclusion for a solution. "Alright if I put that here and here…no wait that still wouldn't work…wait that's it! I'll just place a seal here to connect with this seal and…YES! Yeah that'll work dattebayo!" Naruto was at his makeshift work table and in front of him was another design for an arm only; the insides of the arm had drawings of seals, multiple seals. After seeing all the construction workers work together he got the idea that his arm needed more than just ten little seals for the "Nerve System"(chakra strings), he needed an army of seals. So he had somehow been able to get a hold of a human anatomy book medical ninja's use (don't ask). And he found what he was looking for. Chakra points in the body. He figured that if was creating a fake-realistic arm he would also need to somewhat replicate the chakra points that would normally be found in the arm.

That's where he hit his next problems with seals. The way the seals worked with the prototype was that the main seal used to draw out chakra and refine it into chakra strings, while the second seal allowed for the nerves to connect with the first seal and control the strings like pull or push. Then a few more seals identical to the first would draw the individual chakra strands and pull them from there instead of the first seal. In the newest model for his synthetic arm, Naruto discovered that the individual strands from the first seal didn't spread out the same way it did with the prototype and the next model. So he had created a system of seals that allowed little room for error and even greater control, though most of it was pointless control, but control non the less.

"Phew, after weeks of designing, its finally ready…now all I have to do is sculpt it tonight and it will be good to go dattebayo!" Naruto said in his cheery voice. Naruto looked at the clock and noticed it was lunch time and just as he looked away his stomach growled. "Well I guess I could get some supplies at the store after lunch at Ichiraku's" said Naruto to no one as he scratched his cheek as he chuckled. Naruto got up and detached his arm, left his home and locked the door.

Naruto smiled as he rushed to Ichiraku's ramen, tonight he would sculpt his final product, attach a bunch of seals on it and tomorrow he would run all over Konoha showing off his new arm. And such goes the thoughts of an immature child.

On his way he received a few stares but nothing out of the (ninja) ordinary. He finally made it to his favorite eatery.

"Hey ol' men Teuchi, one order of Miso ramen please" Naruto said happily as he walked in.

"Hey Naruto" Replied the owner with a smile on his face "One order of Miso ramen comin' right up!"

"So how have you been, Naruto?" Ayame asked as she put some ingredients to a pot.

"Good" Naruto said before he yawned "Just a little tired."

"Oh I see."

"Hello, Naruto" Naruto heard behind him, he turned to see the third Hokage poking his head inside the eatery.

"Jiji!" He said with a smile on his face. "What are you doing here?" Naruto asked gleefully, the reason was that the Hokage always paid for Naruto's ramen.

"Oh well I finally have sometime to myself and I decided to come have some ramen. Say while I'm here, I might as well treat you to ramen" the old man chuckled out.

"YOU MEAN IT" Naruto asked rather loudly and happily as the old man could only nod and smile as the young one armed boy in front of him cheered. Throughout the meal, Hiruzen has observed the way Naruto ate, he noticed how the boy ate with is left arm like it was the most natural thing in the world and he skillfully used the chopsticks. Sure, for a person, like Naruto, learning how to use the remaining body part better is nothing out of the ordinary, but for a boy of Naruto's age and amount of time it took to be skilled with his/her weak hand (now strong one) tends to raise a few brows.

"Thanks for the meal jiji!" Naruto said happily as he snapped the old man out of his focus.

"Oh, it's not a problem, Naruto."

"Well, later" Naruto said as he turned to leave.

"Leaving so soon?" The third Hokage asked in surprised because Naruto had only eaten _one_ bowl of ramen from Ichiraku's when, for the past week, he has been eating a hell of a lot more.

"Yeah there's something I have thing finish " Naruto said as he smiled and scratched the back of his head. "Speaking of which, can you come back here tomorrow around this time?"

"Uh, sure; I think I can make some room in my busy schedule to come here tomorrow. Do you mind if I ask why?" The third Hokage asked as he raised a brow.

"Oh it's just that I have something to show you, I've been working _really hard_ on it" Naruto said as emphasized the "Really hard" in his sentence.

"It wouldn't happen to be the reason you stay indoors all day, would it?"

"Heh heh, guilty" Naruto said with a smile "Well later and don't forget" Naruto said as he left.

"Uh, can I go?" Ayame asked her father I want to hang out with my friends for while."

"Sure thing sweetie" said the old man as Ayame kissed him on the cheeks and said "Thanks" as she left through the back door.

"Ayame is coming along nicely" commented the old Hokage as Teuchi nodded as he saw his daughter leave.

"Pretty soon all the boys will come here begging for her hand in marriage" said the old cook as he chopped and diced ingredients. "And Naruto seems to have adapted to a new life style."

"Indeed" Hiruzen said solemnly as he continued eating "That boy...it's almost unreal that _that_ happened to him."

Teuchi once again nodded "I thought the villagers were more afraid of you...I guess ignorance doesn't only overwhelms reason and logic, but fear as well it seems."

"Hm" said Hiruzen as he nodded, "Any clue as to what Naruto wants to show me?"

Teuchi shook his head "I was actually going to ask you that question. At least the boy is fine, right?"

"Hm, he had me going for while... But I don't know what school I should enroll him into" the old Hokage said.

"Oh yeah, he is around that age isn't he? I guess despite being an air head, he can have his mature moments?" The hokage could only nod while being deep in his thought. "I Know this is a long shot but. Is Naruto interested in anything else besides becoming a ninja?"

"I don't know...has he said anything to you here?"

Teuchi shook his head once more "Nothing, only...that he can follow his dream again."

"Is that it?" The old Hokage said as he looked at the man with sharp stare.

"Actually no...He also said 'dattebayo'."

"I see...Well the least I can do is come back here again tomorrow and put an end to my curiosity."

* * *

><p>Naruto was once again in his apartment with a block of wood and a couple of sculpting tools and instruments, which he bought earlier today. Funny thing about that actually, there was this buy two get one twenty-five percent off deal, so Naruto also ended up buying a role of black webbing (not web as in spider web but web as in backpack straps) and he got it fifty percent off. So he ended up saving some money...what to do...more Ramen Maybe? Nah, later. He has work to do.<p>

Naruto wiped away a bead of sweat with left hand while he continued to write with his right hand. It's not that he liked writing, in fact he hated it, but he need to get some accuracy practice and this was as good as it gets. Sure he could practice with kunais and stuff but...he's been getting complaints from his neighbors. He sighed as he looked at his work. He went out and got himself a journal...but it reads 'Toad's Diary'...Hey, it was cheap and Naruto is pretty much going to burn it when the last page is full of useless words.

He sighed as he looked at the window. Well, at least where the window is at anyway. It was currently covered by black drapes. He really didn't want people to look at what he was doing. Really he was just happy not answering questions...Hopefully teachers don't make you answer questions, they just teach, right? School will be a fun place where everyone has the chance to make it big, right?

He heard a page flick. He turned to see his right hand. Thankfully he can write without looking so he is free to wonder around the room, of course his accuracy would improve greatly if looked at the paper he was writing. And the contents of the book, pretty much whatever ran through his mind. As he looked to see the last page get filled he stopped. He compared the last of journal to the first page and there was a big improvement, it went from barely-chicken scratch to understandable words...it was still bad though.

He closed the journal and read the title to himself _"Toad Diary: don't forget to burn me." _He quickly tossed the book to the side and let out a sigh of relief. Now that writing was done and the journal was full, he was ready to begin construction of his new arm. Naruto paused for a moment, his whole body felt sore for a bit, and then the soreness disappeared. The sore felt as if someone was trying to rip something out of Naruto, and the pain slowly builds up, sometimes to the point where it's since Naruto started using his artificial arm, he's been feeling that pain running through his body, some days, the pain would be brief like today's. But other days, it would last for hours and hours, forcing Naruto to lay on his bed and shed a few tears.

Tonight was going to be a long night, he just knew it. He had drafted a bunch of poor excuses of a sketch for his new arm. I mean it was impressive for a kid his age, but still, it was crappy not to mention it had bunch of stuff no one could understand, no one but Naruto and maybe some one knowledgeable in Fuinjutsu. "Time to go to work" He said as pulled out the drawing and cleared the table.

"All right everything looks good" Naruto said as he moved his new arm up and down with a smile on his face. His new arm was way better than his old one. He could do many things with his new arm! He could make the hand and forearm rotate quickly, the fingers were made of sponges wrapped in latex, his arm could actually operate perfectly well behind his back with any restrictions and arm would have. The only thing it can't do is feel whatever you're touching or be able to tell how much pressure you need to put on object you grab. One time, Naruto accidently grabbed a glass cup and completely destroyed it.

Naruto detached his arm and took off the contraption used to old it in place. The contraption was the kind Naruto built. The first one was too obvious and covered his entire upper body. The second one was a big improvement because it only covered the right side of his arm. But this third design, this is what really set it apart from the rest. This new contraption covered part of the arm and was only noticeably if he was shirt less or if he was wearing a tight shirt. The design was made so that it would seem as if it was actually part of artificial arm. The device was held in place using the webbing he bought; the webbing went passed his chest and under his left arm, another went around his torso. And it was also heald in place by a multitude of seals that worked like magnets or something. The seals used chakra to make the thing stick to Naruto really well, it didn't slide, and it didn't feel like anything was sucking or latching on to Naruto too hard, so it was great. But Naruto had to keep the device fixed on a certain spot; otherwise the arm would have some difficulties, which is where the webbing came in.

Naruto checked his clock and saw that it was five in the morning. So Naruto went straight to bed. His appointment was around two, so he had to sleep. Hell, he earned it. This was his reward for his hard efforts.

* * *

><p>"He's late" The hokage said, he's been waiting at the small ramen booth for about ten Minutes and Naruto has yet to show up.<p>

"He's probably just having trouble getting here" Ayame said as he ate ramen with her friends. "I wonder what he's going to show you"

"That's the question."

* * *

><p>"Crap I'm late" Naruto yelled as he rushed out of his bathroom. He quickly put on underwear and an orange short. Then he put on the contraption on the fake arm. Then A blue shit and then an orange jacket. The jacket would hide the contraption's bulge and the weather justified it. And finally, he put on a pair of blue gloves. The gloves hid the hand while the jacket hid his arm. Yep that was going to be his new attire from now on.<p>

Naruto took a deep breath as he staired at the door. This would be the first time he went out with his fake arm. The arm was his secret and he didn't want to risk anyone finding out. So he would seal all of his stuff be he left his house. But right now, he didn't care. It was time for him to get back to making his dream a reality. He pulled the door knob and walked outside. He locked the door with his right hand. He then smiled as he put the key back into his pocket.

_"Here I come, old man"_ Naruto thought to himself. After that he started running to Ichiraku's Ramen. On his way there, here received a lot of surprised and horrified looks. This made Naruto smile even more. When he was finally in sight of his favorite restaurant, he quickly raised his right arm to wave and yelled "GIGI!"

The Hokage, Ayame her dad and her friends turned to look at him and they all gasped as the same look of surprised filled the faces. When Naruto reached them, he keeled over with his hands on his legs he struggled to calm his breath.

"Sorry for making you wait" Naruto said after he regained his breath.

"Naruto your arm" the Hokage said as he pointed at the thing.

"Pretty cool huh" Naruto said as he put his arm in front of him and used his left arm to pull back the jacket's long sleeve to reveal that the arm was made of wood and divided into segments. "I made it myself. Now I can be ninja!"


	3. Appointment

Hey guys I hope you've had a lovely Christmas and a happy new years. I know that the spin featuring Baruto is a few months away but I'm just going to focus on my fanfics than to shift to Baruto or Bolt as I actually prefer. Well that's it for me. Enjoy!

I don't own Naruto but please Read and Review!

* * *

><p>It was a pretty hot day, not that anybody was complaining. It's been pretty hot lately and with a bunch of cadets fresh out of the academy running around, it couldn't have been any better. The sun would make the hyper 12-14 year old cadets tire out quickly, recently all of the cadets who have passed the genin test have been given a week off until their put into teams. Though it is a week off, it didn't mean that they didn't have any responsibilities. They had to get their ID pictures taken.<p>

So everyone was rushing to get their pictures taken in order to enjoy the rest of their week off. But one graduate was sitting on a rock underneath a large tree that provided more than enough shade for him and the group of kids clustered in front of him. The children were sitting down and a staring at the graduate's work. About half of the kids had a bunch of broken toys that were recently repaired; they were mostly action figures, dolls and what not in their hands. The graduate in front of them was screwing something into an action figure that resembled a ninja with flak jacket on.

"And...done!" The graduate said as he handed the toy to a little girl "Here ya go" he said with a smile as his screwdriver vanished with a pop and smoke.

"Thanks Naruto!" The little girl yelled as she grabbed the toy. Yep, Naruto was well liked by a lot of the kids in the village. At first, all the adults were horrified by the fact that their kids liked Naruto, "the demonic child who re-grew an arm." No one but hand full of people knew the truth about Naruto's right arm and among them is the Hokage, Teuchi, his daughter Ayame and her friends. Parents did everything in their power to keep their kids away from him. But the kids liked Naruto too much, hell he's their hero. After a while, a lot of the parents started seeing that Naruto wasn't really doing anything bad and their kids were having fun without doing any major vandalism to the village. And after a while, the adults noticed a decline in the mayhem of pranks and hardcore vandalism Naruto seemed to pull off with ease and at an impossible speed.

"Well later" Naruto said as he jumped off the rock and started heading to the academy "Gotta get my picture taken" he said with a wave.

"AWWWWW" was the collective chorus of disappointed groans.

"Sorry I gotta go" Naruto said already jogging. Naruto was usually known as "the king of pranks" because he usually set up pranks on everyone, including the ANBU. Naruto was also known for fixing a few toys and organizing a few games that the little kids enjoyed, heck, even some of his classmates joined in the games. He turned the corner to find a chubby kid named Choji helping a semi-sleep pineapple headed Shikamaru walk. "Yo" he called.

The two turned to look at him and said their "Hey/'ello."

"You guys going to get your picture taken?"

"Yeah, we would have done it yesterday" Choji responded with a a sheepish smile as he used his free hand to scratch the back of his "But instead we celebrated."

"I see, well that sounds like it was fun" Naruto said to which Choji nodded "I guess I'll just walk with you guys."

"A'ight" Shikamaru was able to say through his semi-sleep form. Naruto just chuckled and nodded as he walked to the other side and helped the lazy guy walk. They all graduated, well, a quarter class graduated, a few kids went back into the academy to try in see if they can pass next time around, and others just gave up. Naruto was happy to graduate, especially because he was able to graduate on his own strength. It was actually one of the many conditions the Hokage placed on him in order to graduate. To pass all expects of the exams with his body, meaning no synthetic arm. Meaning he was able to do the exams separate from everybody else.

"Hey Naruto" Shikamaru spoke up as he began to walk upright. "What exactly happened last night?"

"What? You mean with Mizuki-sensei?" Naruto asked as Shikamaru nodded.

"Yeah I heard that last night was awesome" Choji said "What with all the fireworks and catching Mizuki-sensei in the act and stuff."

"Yeah you guys definitely missed out, last night, dattebayo" Naruto said with a chuckle. "So there I was with a bunch of guys from our class getting ready to fire the rocket I set up for fireworks! Cause you know-I'd like end our days in the academy with big bang" for emphasis Naruto used his hands to simulate the explosion.

"Yeah we know, Naruto." Shikamaru said with an annoyed twitch on his left eye "You're a real psychopath when comes to explosives, you know that right?"

"That's what makes it fun, dattebayo!" Naruto said loudly with a huge grin on his face that honestly gave both Shikamaru and Choji chills. Neither of them wanted to be stuck with Naruto as a teammate and not because he was "dead last," no, it was because Naruto has thing for explosions. Big explosions. Unlike the rest of their classmates, they knew exactly what Naruto was capable, the secret to Naruto's quick hardcore vandalism...explosion art. Naruto literally paints with explosions, not the big kaboom ones, mind you, but explosive tags filled with colored powders and paint. "So back to what I was saying-oh my gawd it was hilarious. Mizuki-sensei jumped out of the bushes just as we fired the rockets!"

"Wait" Choji stopped Naruto "Was it pointing up or forward?"

"The rocket for the fireworks?" Naruto asked as Choji nodded back in reply. "Oh forward, we wanted to see go straight until it curved up" Naruto used his hands to simulate it. "And Mizuki-sensei jumped right in front of it!" Naruto suddenly burst into a loud laughter. "AH-HA HA HA HA HA HA-You guys should have seen it!"

"Wha-what happened" Choji asked.

"His foot got caught by the rocket and he was sent spinning out of control! His head hit the ground then he was sent flying into a tree! HAHAHAHAHAHA...hahahaha-ha?" Naruto stopped his laughter when he noticed that both Shikamaru and Choji weren't laughing. "Okay sure, me saying it isn't funny, but if you guys were there you would have laughed your asses off along with the rest of us!" Naruto argued as both boys shrugged.

"So?" Choji asked Naruto who was confused.

"So what?"

"What was up with Mizuki-Sensei?"

"What did he do" Shikamaru clarified.

"Oh, he stole some sort of forbidden scroll from the Hokage's office" Naruto replied.

"HE DID!" Both Shikamaru and Choji yelled as Naruto nodded.

"Yeah he did. So after we checked to see if he was alright, we checked out the scroll he stole. At the time we didn't know it was stolen or what it was" Naruto explained. "We assumed it was like school stuff or something. So we opened it and saw that the first thing was an S-rank technique!"

"Whoa" Choji said while Shikamaru sighed and said "Troublesome."

"Unfortunately right after we saw it, a couple of ANBU ninjas swiped the scroll from our hands. One had us line up and explain what happened while the other one tied Mizuki-sensei."

"I see, so you didn't get an S-rank jutsu" Choji asked.

"NOPE! I did! I was able to see the hand signs, hehe, and while we were waiting in line I was practicing the hands signs. By the time I got up to the front, I told them what happened and then I said 'Check this out' and did the jutsu then and there."

"Why?" Shikamaru asked with a raised brow.

"Well I didn't know what the Jutsu did or what the name was. So I was pretty sure at least one of the ANBU would know what the technique is. So after a bunch of clones popped out of nowhere, one yelled 'Who the hell taught him the Shadow Clone Jutsu!' and after that I knew. It made hard solid clones."

"WHOA-WAIT! So you're telling me that the S-rank jutsu you learned is one that actually makes solid clones?" Shikamaru asked and to his dismay, Naruto nodded. Both Choji and Shikamaru slightly cringed at the idea of facing a bunch of Narutos. Sure, he was dead last in their class, but Naruto was a guy who would use explosive every single hour if given the chance, the big kaboom type. So in a battle with Naruto, they would have to face a bunch of Naruto's who blows stuff up for shits and giggles...not a happy thought.

"Yeah after that, they were at lost with what to do with me. So they let everyone else go home, took me straight to the Hokage, told him what happened. And then he let me go."

"Troublesome" was all Shikamaru was able to say as Choji nodded in agreement. "So what's your new look going to be?"

"Eh?"

"Well you know what are you going to wear on missions and stuff?" Choji finished for Shikamaru who just gave light nod. Both of them were just wearing casual clothes, Choji wore shorts with a red short, Shikamaru was wearing pijama that looked a lot like blue jeans and a dark green T-shirt.

"Isn't this fine?" Naruto asked as he tugged his orange jacket that had a detachable hood on it, Naruto didn't have the hood on but it was attached. The jacket was also long sleeved, and on the back it had a black and blue spiral. On his left breast there's a cigar pouch that allowed three cigars to be inserted horizontally and stacked vertically. But instead of cigars it held three small scrolls. He was also wearing orange pants with blue sandals strapped to his feet. Inside that jacket he wore a black t-shirt that had an orange mushroom cloud explosion for decor. He wore his jacket with the zipper down to the level of his nipples so that the top part of his T-shirt could be seen. The odd thing about his outfit that no one had been able to figure out, believe or not, is not why it was bright orange or why he had scrolls, but why he wore blue gloves in such a weird fashion. His left hand had blue fingerless gloves while his right was completely covered and looked like it fit tightly around his fingers. "It's awesome, isn't?"

"Well...I mean you give yourself away" Choji said as Naruto closed his eyes and shrugged.

"Meh, I'll blow the bridge to bits when I get to it" he said. Shikamaru just sighed while Choji just let out a nervous chuckle. They both knew Naruto meant it literally.

* * *

><p>Some Time Later<p>

* * *

><p>"I'm telling you I don't know what the deal is" Naruto said in bitter tone with his arms crossed and sucker in his mouth. At the moment Naruto was standing in front of the principle inside the principal's office. The principle was a tall bold man who had a very dark tan and a black goatee on his chin. And at the moment the principal looked far from pleased, in fact he was angry-no-pissed is more like it! And part of the reason was that he was on his lunch break.<p>

"The 'deal,' as you so lightly put it, is that the entire photography room in the academy is covered in orange paint!"

"Hey it's not my fault the guy got me mad for calling me an 'itty-bitty, half pint-brain dead shrimp'" Naruto said putting his hands up in defence.

"I NEVER SAID THAT!" said the photographer who was standing next to Naruto covered in orange paint. "All I said was that you were tiny dumbass!"

"See he said it again!" Naruto accused the guy while pointing his index finger at him.

"...What...the-HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!"

"Um excuse me" they all turned to lack back at the door to reveal Naruto Uzumaki standing by the entrance to the room holding the door open "I cleaned the room."

"What the-" the guy said as he looked back the Naruto that was standing by his side and then to the one standing by the door.

"I sent a clone to go clean it up while we were in here" Naruto said with a shrug. "I mean you were going to make me clean it up anyway."

"Impossible we were only gone for six minutes!"

"Well then go check it out yourself then!" The clone rebuked, "It's probably cleaner than before." After that Naruto dispelled the clone. After the clones disappeared with a pop that made Naruto frown, it just didn't have that cool explosion vibe, he once again faced the principle.

"So can I go now, room's clean, picture taken, you chewed me out and all, it's over right?"

"No Naruto, it's not over!"

"But the room is clean!" Naruto argued angrily.

"But your behavior isn't!" The principle chided loudly with his rough and gravelly voice. "Whether I like it or not, you passed the exam even with the Hokage's condition. You are, unofficially, a bona fide shinobi of Konohagakure (Hidden leaf village). This mean you must behave like a dignified shinobi. Or-"

"Or what" Naruto threw back and pulled his sucker that turned out to be orange "You gonna drop me from the program" he asked in mock filled tone while wiggling his fingers around. The man just growled and Naruto was pretty sure the guy next to him was glaring at him while gritting his teeth.

"You think I won't!"

"Well you can't" Naruto said calmly as he placed the worn sucker back in his mouth. "You said it yourself; I'm passed the exams even with the Hokage's conditions, making me an unofficial ninja. Now you know that I'm not really smart-"

"-Isn't that the a fact" the orange guy next to him said, making a tick mark appear on Naruto's head as he ignored the man's comment.

"-But it sounds to me" Naruto continued through his gritted teeth before he opened them "Like it's out of your hands." The principle narrowed his eyes. "You told it to us yesterday didn't you" Naruto referred to the speech he gave the graduating class. "I think you said 'you lot are now unofficial shinobis and that I no longer have a responsibility over you anymore-yada-yada. It is now the Shinobi Council that directs you'-or somethin' like that."

"Something like that" the man confirmed with a nod as he opened a drawer and pulled out a sheet of paper and slammed it in front of Naruto. It was form that Naruto couldn't read on the account that it was upside down, but he could tell that his name was on it. "But my word still carries some weight in this situation! I can recommend to the council that you be dropped from the program on the account of your behavior!" He yelled, but Naruto stood unfazed. "Which is where this form is going-straight to the fucking council!"

Naruto just laughed "HA ha ha ha ha, if you could've dropped me from the program you would have done it already! But you don't because the Research and Development division won't let you" Naruto threw smugly. Not many people knew about it, but Naruto sold a few things to Konoha's Research and Development division. And they were baffled at what Naruto was capable of creating. And when Naruto told them that he would break all ties with them if he was forced to be a civilian, they were frightened to lose such a potential asset. So whenever the principle filed out a paper to have Naruto dropped from the program, R and D went straight to the Shinobi Council, hell sometimes straight to the Hokage himself, and convinced them overturn the principle's decision. They even recommended that he'd be graduated straight to the rank of a special chunin...with the condition of being stationed in their department permanently. Of course it was tempting, but Naruto didn't want to be stuck in lab all day, he preferred to fight, and the Hokage rejected the proposal too. "And I'm pretty sure their words carry more weight than your's. So what makes you think it'll be any different this time?"

The principle was literally trembling with anger with his face red and the green veins throbbing as if it was about to burst into bloody hose. There wasn't much he could do, especially in this situation, and the smug brat in front of him knew it. Honestly, Naruto had always been like that. Did everything his own way, even if he damn well knew it was wrong, walked like he owned the place, and constantly mocked the chunins with his pranks. And that was just in his school! Who knew what other catastrophe the brat caused on his free time? Sure the Principle didn't have anything personal against the brat, and the brat did have a strong sense of what's right and what's wrong. But the kid was full it; it's as if life's game to the brat and the said brat graduated. But he'll be_ damned_ if allowed a fowl mouth, snot-nosed, insufferable- midget brat be considered a model Shinobi that graduated from his academy without a fight!

"Well I'm off" Naruto Said as he turned around giving a lazy wave while walking to the door.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" The principal yelled as he pointed at the brat.

"Out" was his simple reply "You don't have any reason to hold me and I have to see the Hokage about why I had fireworks out in the middle of the forest last night. See you around Principle Kite" he said as he left the office and as he walked down the hall he could hear him yell "ITS PRINCIPLE KAIDO TO YOU-UZUMAKI!"

* * *

><p>"Oh c'mon who doesn't like fireworks, dattebayo?" Naruto pleaded with an innocent look.<p>

"Oh I love fireworks, Naruto, in fact if I could I would make one happen every day...but never in the forest" chided the current leader of the village, the third Hokage-Hiruzen Sarutobi. He was currently sitting on desk in main room of the cylindrical shaped hokage building. To his left were two more desk with one being occupied by chunin with a scar on his nose looking rather annoyed and to his right were two more desk that were filed out by two grinning chunins that were more or less entertained by Naruto's predicament. About half of Konoha's Shinobi force more or less enjoyed Naruto's random acts of vandalism while the other half simply found it annoying, repulsive, or a waste of good energy and talent. Naruto simply pulled a plastic stick out of his mouth and threw at the trashcan. After that he pulled a purple sucker with a clear wrapper seemingly out of nowhere, unwrapped it and put in his mouth, ignoring the old man glaring at him.

"I didn't think it was a big deal" he finally replied. "I would have done it at the park, but there was already a party going on. We...kinda wanted to do our own thing" he finished with a shrug.

"But why the forest" The scar nosed chunin asked "I mean why all the way out by the Shag-Shack anyway? Why not the Hokage monument or even one of the training grounds" Iruka asked.

"Too lazy, Iruka-Sensei" Naruto said with a shrug "And the good spots were already taken...By the way, why's it called the 'Shag-Shack' anyway?"

"Studly reasons" said one of the chunin who had a knowing smirk on. Naruto just gave a confused look while the other chunin said "When you're older, kid, you'll know."

Iruka just let out a depressed sigh as he said "Be that as it may, you could have started a forest fire!"

"Could've, would've, should've" Naruto said "I mean c'mon, give me a break, I'm good with this kind of stuff! If I wanted to burn of forest, there wouldn't even be a forest. But I'm not a pyromaniac" Naruto said with a shrug before he smiled "I'll stick to being a psychopath that blows shit up, Dattebayo!" He finished with a grin and a thumbs up that made both Chunins to his right start laughing.

"I like this kid!"

"Yeah he's killing me" the other guy said with a chuckle.

"Don't encourage him!" Iruka yelled at his fellow chunins who were laughing their asses off. Personally, he likes Naruto, he even treats him to ramen every now and then and helps Naruto when he sees him struggling. He just didn't like Naruto's behavior and what Naruto does for fun (vandalism, destruction of property with explosives, hardcore pranks, ECT).

"Naruto Uzumaki" The third Hokage said in a strict voice that shut everyone up. Honestly, who wouldn't? When the Hokage talks with a very stern voice...You. Shut. The fuck. Up. "You are now a Shinobi of Konohagakure. Granted, many have their quirks and kinks, but they don't cause anywhere near the trouble you do."

"ALRIGHT, dattebayo!" Naruto yelled while pumping his fist in the air while the two chunin resisted the urge snicker.

"THAT'S NOT A GOOD THING, YOU IDIOT!" Iruka yelled before he looked at the Hokage who was side glancing him with an annoyed look "...sorry" he said meekly while Naruto was still smiling like an idiot.

"It is for that reason," The Hokage continued as he looked back at the blond boy standing in front of him, "That have decided to profuse beneficial habits from you. Starting when you are officially recognized as a genin of Konoha, you will begin to give back to the village for every trouble you cause. Community service, if you will."

"WHAAAT!" Naruto yelled in surprised.

"For every reliable complaint given by a Konoha residence after you are officially recognized as genin" the Hokage continued as if Naruto's outburst never happened "Twenty minutes of community service of your sensei's choosing. For every act of vandalism you are caught with, you do one D-rank mission with the reward going to straight to charity for the betterment of the village. For every damage you do to public or private property, you pay it with the quickest convenience to both you and owner. For every Konoha resident you wrongly injure, you get confined. Now, sign here" The Hokage should Naruto a form, no doubt a document he would be legally bound to.

"Jiji this isn't fair!"

"Your right!" He practically yelled "It's not fair. What would be fair is that I drop you from the program, R and D be damned. So tell me Naruto, do you want me to be fair?"

Naruto was gritting his teeth as he gave the old man a death glare. Then he frowned when realized that the old man wasn't kidding. Naruto muttered an insult as he moved forward and signed the form. After he was done he began to stroll out the office. "See you later, Jiji, Iruka-sensei."

After the boy was gone Iruka sighed "His attitude still needs improvement, but at least now were doing something about it."

"Hm" the old Hokage nodded as he began to look over his paperwork. "That boy still has hope, just as he did after that incident a few years ago." Everyone knew he was referring to the incident where Naruto had an arm removed. Yet no one spoke a word until one chunin spoke up.

"Um, Hokage-sama, forgive me, I know it's a touchy subject but...was Orochimaru ever like this?"

The Hokage spared the man a glance as he pulled out his pipe and stood up "No" he replied as he walked to the balcony. "He was well mannered until he began to change...But the same could be said of many..." He pulled out a small container of tobacco. "We are who we choose to be" he said as he sprinkled tobacco into the wooden pipe "It may not work out as we wanted" he pulled out a lighter as he put the container away. "But in the end...we ourselves made the choices we did..." he inhaled while he lit the tobacco before he let a puff of smoke out." Naruto still has time...he can still grow to be a fine shinobi..."

* * *

><p>"This sucks" Naruto said with his arms behind his head as he walked through one of the dirt roads with wooden fences on both sides "I was sure that recipe was a good one...oh well, next flavor" Naruto said as he spit the empty plastic stick in his mouth as he pulled out another sucker with a clear wrapper...this time it was pink.<p>

"Mmm...toxic cherry...awesome" he moaned. "Yeah this recipe is keeper" he told himself. Sure he was peeved about being forced into a community service program but hey, no reason to let it kill your day, right? Besides...the Hokage did say it would begin when he was _officially recognized_ as a genin and as far as he could tell from the document he skimmed before he signed...it only applied for when he was a genin...Problem solved! All he has to do is get promoted to chunin and the document becomes invalid. Simple...but the road is a different question.

"Maybe I can get a field promotion" Naruto wondered to himself. It was possible and quicker, all he has to do is show that he has the maturity and skills to be a chunin and presto-field promoted chunin. Who knows, if he goes on some badass mission and if their jounin-sensei get..."incapacitated" or ends up dead there for un-able to finish the mission and if he and the team he was assigned to compleated it without their sensei, that would be grounds for a field promotion, right?

"THIS SUCKS!" Naruto heard some girl yell.

"I too am displeased, but if Gai-sensei think's were not youthful enough then it is so!"

In front of Naruto was a strange sight, there was a tall boy with large eyebrows wearing a green jumpsuit with orange leg warmers using what seemed like an forehead protector as belt. To the guy's left was a girl wearing a pink Chinese style blouse-or something- and tight green pants, her hair was tied into back into two buns and her fore head protector on her head.

"I know but it's frustrating, I'm hoping we could be the first rookies in years to enter right off the academy, but it's almost been eight months and the exam is around the corner" she sighed with her heads hung low.

_"Wow, she's depressed"_ Naruto thought as he passed the two ninja who were obviously Naruto's seniors in regards to being a ninja longer than he had.

"Do not worry, Ten-ten, we can persuade Gai-sensei to let compete in the Chunin Exams by displaying our youth!"

"BUAHAHAHAHA" Naruto couldn't help but laugh as he said in mock filled tone "Doncha worry Tenten, we'll be ten ten years from now, hahahaha" Naruto laughed out.

"HEY!" Tenten yelled as both lee and her turned around to face Naruto, she had a ticked off face "What the hell did you say, asshole!"

"Oh uh I said you're the only 'ten-ten' I see, hahahahaha" Naruto chuckled.

"...Those weren't even funny, or insults" Tenten said dryly while she turned to the boy dressed in green to see him stifling a laugh. The boy noticed her looking at him with a death glare while saying in a low menacing voice "Leeeeeee..."

"Uh yes" Lee said as he stood straight "Those remarks to my teammate's name was not amusing in anyway nor were they youthful!"

"Heh, does look like I care?" Naruto said with his left hand in his pocket. "Look if your that upset about it, then take these" he said as he pulled out two suckers with clear wrappers, one green and one pink, and he threw the candy at them.

Tenten narrowed her eyes at Naruto as both her and Lee caught the candies with ease. "You threw theseas if they were senbon needles" Tenten said "I don't see a forehead protector, did just get out of the academy?"

Naruto was a bit surprised "Yeah" he said in confusion before he remembered they were ninjas and as a tradition you are not supposed to wear forehead protectors issued to you until the day you are put into a team. "As expected of my senpais, you guys know your stuf-"

"Shut it!" Tenten cut him off "You think a couple pieces of candies and flattery will get you off from insulting me?"

"Honestly, I don't give a fuck, I'm just bored and I just got forced into community service" Naruto said with a shrug before he shoved both hands in his pockets and started walking away from them. "Oh and you should probably read the label."

And with that being said he was on his way. Tenten just glared at the boy while Lee put the sucker in his mouth. "What an asshole, hope he fails the second part of the genin exams."

"Tenten, that is not a youthful thought" Lee chastised her.

Tenten sighed as she unwrapped her sucker "Yeah your right, that guy just got on my nerve on really bad time" and with that said she place her sucker in her mouth and then her eyes widen "wow this is really good" she said.

"Mine is too" Lee said with a nod "What flavor is this" he asked as he looked at the wrapper and read it out loud "WARNING: This candy is extremely tasty-"

"Heck yeah it is" Tenten said.

"-And...That can't be right" Lee said as he seemed to re-read the thing over and over again.

"What, what is it" Tenten asked with quirked eyebrow.

"It also says that it causes temporary paralysis instantaneously and is a good way to build up immunity."

"WHAT!" Tenten yelled as she read her wrapper and found that it said the exact same thing. Then she saw that Lee fell on his back with the sucker still in his mouth. Before she could say or do anything, she suddenly felt unable to do anything...and then she fell on her side with the sucker still in her mouth.

Naruto had just got to the end of the road and turned around to see the ninjas on the ground. He chuckled as he just kept on walking and said to himself with a smirk "Told ya to read the label..."

* * *

><p>"And they actually ate it without reading the label?" a little boy with brown hair and bump on his head asked as he threw a shuriken that landed at the edge of wooden board with red bull's-eye circles. He wore a yellow shirt with a blue scarf and Grey shorts. Naruto met the kid on the road when the kid threw a water balloon at him that was apparently meant for somebody else. So of course he as angry and grabbed the brat by his scarf and told him to apologies. Then the brat said he was the grandson or something of the Hokage and that he should back off...yeah he learned the hard way that Naruto didn't give a fuck. Then the kid somehow found a liking to him and said that he should train him.<p>

"Hey, you're getting better at this" Naruto said as he threw a shuriken with his left hand and it hit dead center. "And they did" Naruto said with a chuckle "They're probably still tanning in the middle of the road if no one has found them yet."

"I see" The little boy said as he threw another shuriken and it hit the outer ring. "OOH! Did you see that Naruto!"

"Yep, you're getting better Konohamaru" Naruto said. At the moment they were in a clearing in the middle of the forest playing darts with shurikens. Then Naruto took out an old silver pocket watch he bought at Konoha's pawn shop. "Well, I gotta go Konohamaru, I have an appointment." Naruto said as he stood up from the log he and Konohamaru were sitting on.

"Aw...already?" The little boy said with a groan.

"Yep, well I guess it's time to cut him down" Naruto said as he looked at the man who wore his forehead protector like a bandanna and he also wore shades. He was tied upside down, hanging off a tree with a wooden board they've been using to play darts with shurikens tied to his chest. At the moment the man was crying streams of cartoonish tears as it gushed down his for head. This man was Ibisu, Konohamaru's elite jounin teacher...

Yeah...when Naruto took Konohamaru to the woods along with a few adult magazines he threatened a few store clerks into letting him buy, he taught Konohamaru how to do his pervert-detector jutsu- The Sexy Jutsu! Afterwards, Ibisu caught them, started saying how the great honorable grandson of the third Hokage should stay away from the, quote: "small pathetically idiotic hoodlum." Needless to say Ibisu learned both the perverse and hard way to what would be known as rule number three about hanging out with Naruto written by Naruto himself. Afterwards, Naruto tied him up and used him for target practice.

"Aww, can't we leave him hanging" Konohamaru whined, Naruto just gave a half-hearted chuckle and shook his head.

"Only if you want to untie him later" Naruto said as he threw the Kunai at the rope despite Ibisu desperately shaking his head. But the kunai cut the rope, dropping him head first on the ground.

"Well, now I'll take my leave" Naruto said as he began walking in the direction away from the village.

"Um...That's away from the village" Konohamaru said.

"I know, the guy I have an appointment with lives a few miles that way!" Naruto said as he pointed in some direction away from the villages.

"...That's really far away."

"Thank goodness for that, the guy's crazy."

"YOUR CRAZY!" both kids turned to see Ibusu with his normal attire glairing angrily at Naruto despite his shades. "What makes you think I won't report this to the Hokage?"

"Yeah you're right" Naruto said with a shrug as kept walking "You gotta to go tell the Hokage that the special elite jounin he put in charge to train his grandson was beaten up by an unofficial genin, a dead last of the recent graduating class no less." That had actually shut him up despite his mouth hanging open. If he did that he would surely get demoted and lose his popularity points with his friends, and worse even, the entire jounin force who knew him as elite would lose all respect for him. "If you'd like I could show him which jutsu I used to knock you unconscious." Forget respect he would be made the laughing stock of the entire force! He fell on his knees pail as ghost as he shook his head. "Thought so...Ciao!"

* * *

><p>Two hours later<p>

* * *

><p>It took two hours of jumping through the forest for Naruto to make it to where he was going. The guy was nuts for creating weapons, so nuts that he had to be sent miles away from the village. The place was in a rocky clearing with a single rocky mountain. In the clearing was a building that looked like a regular blacksmith shop that was built into a mountain...no one would suspect what kind of crazy shit it held.<p>

Naruto just walked into the building and stood in front of the door. He let out a depressed sigh. Naruto couldn't go anywhere in Konoha for what he needed, not the weapon shops, blacksmiths, or carpentry stores. Finding this guy was just him being both lucky and cursed. He took a deep breath and tried to work up the courage. Surely things should be fine today right? So he exhaled before he opened the door and...

"NARUTO MY-BOY!" yelled an older voice with a lot glee in his voice.

FUCK!

"You arrived just in time to test the fruits of my latest conquest over a challenge!" Naruto was dragged into the shop by a tiny old man with a bald scalp, gray hair that grew from the sides looking almost like wings, a mustache that looked like the devil horn and long sharp triangular goatee. He wore a mustard colored high-collared jacket with a mesh shirt, black trouser and a blacksmith apron with leaf symbol on it. He also wore gloves and had his wrist covered in bandages. "And I heard you can make Shadow clones! Very useful indeed!"

"Hold your horses Io-ji! I'm not going to be your dummy today!" Naruto has played the dummy for long while because the old man wouldn't do a damn thing for him if he didn't. "Why don't you use Shoseki?"

"Eh me?" A boy with red circular glasses, broad face, dark hair that was jelled up into a crappy imitation of Shikamaru's hair asked. He wore a red high-collared jacket over a blue kimono and a mesh shirt, he also wore a pair of gloves and had them bandaged around the same area Io did. At the moment Shoseki seemed to be "You kidding? I could die! You're more suited for that kind of stuff, senpai" he said with a wave.

"I could die too, stupid!"

"Yeah but your more durable" he replied nonchalantly with a wave.

"...I hate you."

"Oh hush, it's not the bad." Io said as he placed Naruto where he wanted him. Then he went over to his hidden forge and workshop in the wall. Yeah Io had his real forge and workshop hidden inside the mountain out of paranoia, or so Naruto thought until he found out why. "Now stay still while I shoot this at you!" he pulled out a set of quivers filled with pale green arrows and a bow. "FUCK NO!" Naruto yelled as he hid behind Shoseki, who started quivering when Io pointed a drawn back arrow at them.

"N-na-Naruto-sempai, can't you just make a shadow clone have it take our place!" Shoseki half cried, half asked, and half yelled in fear.

"..." Naruto was silent for a bit "Oh yeah, I forgot about that. Shadow clone jutsu" he said lazily while bringing up his hands into a cross in a lazy fashion. And not even a second later, a clone puffed into existence to Naruto's right with a small cloud of white smoke that quickly dissipated. Now that Naruto thought about it, what was with the white smoke? Was it leftover chakra or something?

"Alright now-" just as Naruto began to give the clones instruction, an arrow went straight through its head, destroying it in a puff of white smoke, went through the dummy that happened to be behind the trio, and finally through the wall. Needless to say, it scared the living shit out of Naruto and Shoseki!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Both boys yelled in horror as they held each other close.

"YOU WANETD TO SHOOT THAT SHIT AT US-DATTEBAYO!"

"IO-SAMA THAT WENT THROUGH THE DUMMY AND THE WALL!"

Then both boys saw the position they were in and let each other go and separated by a few mirrored inches.

"I know! Magnificent isn't it?" Io said without a care in the world. "I knew by combining the same material used to determine a person's nature affinity to archery, the effects would be deadly! BUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Naruto and Shoseki just stared at the short old guy with an owlish look in their eyes.

"Io-ji...if you ever go psychotic bad guy, I'm killing you in a heartbeat..." Naruto said without hesitation while Shoseki just nodded in agreement. "Beside's, that thing is way too impractical."

"HM? What are you talking about boy?" Io asked angrily, "These arrows-!"

"Are both expensive and a waste of resource" Shoseki interjected "Not to mention, no one in Konoha uses bows and Arrows."

"And let's not forget that in a real life or death situation, it would be kinda hard to aim at an enemy ninja when you got a bunch of kunais and shurikens coming at you" Naruto added. Io just kept staring at time with his mouth open into a smile and then he turned and went back inside the hole in the wall.

"Then that means I have more time to work on my other challenges!" Both Naruto and Shoseki heard in a loud echo coming from the secret room. Naruto and Shoseki only shook their heads. Then shoseki looked at Naruto into his eyes with a hopeful glint in his.

"So, Naruto-sempai! What did you think of the candies?"

"Some were like any other candies, some were horrible, but Toxic Cherry was awesome, dattebayo!" Shoseki then appeared to have made a gesture where his right hand grasped something as he started dancing in place.

"YES!"

"Okay, me being a guinea pig aside, what's this about?" Naruto asked as he crossed his arms.

"Well, I figured I could find some shop owners who would be willing to buy my candy and use it to fund Io-sensei's projects. And" he moved to an array that had a pentagram seal for a frame made of a bunch different patterns that connected to five pentagrams each with different objects insides, an all five pentagrams connected with a single pentagram in the middle of the pentagram frame. Shoseki went through a list of hand seals and yelled "SEAL!" And the array lit up blue as all the objects disappeared in a puff of smoke and in the center pentagram a bunch of suckers appeared. "I believe with this, I have proven to you that I am capable of using seals" Shoseki said as he straightened his clothes with his eyes closed in smug fashion, accompanied by a smug smile.

"Great, you get a cookie" Naruto said as he began moving to the secret room.

"So when do our lessons begin?"

"HA! No, sorry ain't teaching ya!" Naruto said as he crouched to get inside the secret room. It's the reason he loved going to the secret room...it gave him the satisfaction that he wasn't the shortest person in the group of people he knew.

"What! But you said you would" Shoseki began to argue as he followed behind Naruto and actually closed the secret entrance.

"I lied" Naruto interrupted him "so that you would realize that you could do your own research."

"But I-" Shoseki began but Naruto didn't let him finish.

"Nope, sorry rookie, you got to learn the same way me and Io-ji did. I mean think about, why didn't Io-ji teach you?"

"Because it was a waste of time."

"EXACTLY! If he taught you how to make seals and you wouldn't know the theories or how to dissect seals."

"...Oh...I get it...by why didn't you say it earlier? Why did you lie to me?"

"Because then you would have asked me to teach them all to you when I'm still learning" Naruto responded as he inspected a set of swords that had a unique shape to them.

"What!" Shoseki asked in disbelief "but you're practically a master! You're even better than Io-sensei!"

"That's because his focus isn't on applying seals on armors and weapons" they both turned to see Io carrying a giant scroll "Naruto is a master in the arts of Fuinjutsu, there's no doubt about that. Give him a seal and eventually he'll be able to tell you all of its uses and make it even better. But the same could be said about me" Io said as he dropped the scroll next to a bunch of maces. "But the difference between our abilities is that Naruto's focus on seals is with on-field 'flash seal' applications as well as severe experimentations, my focus is mostly armament seals with extremely efficient modification to avoid experimentation. And then you have people who deal with seals that have medical applications, which are extremely rare."

"Why is that" Shoseki asked, but the answer came to him before he finished asking but it was too late.

"Well do you see any one lining up to be used as living experiments? The only ninja that has ever been known to do anything of sorts was that traitor, _Orochimaru_" Io spat the name out with venom. He then began moving back to his real forge.

"Oh don't forget about space-time manipulation seals" Naruto pointed out as both he and shoseki began following Io.

"Hm" Io hummed as he nodded "Messing with seals like those is just asking for trouble."

"But what about the forth Hokage or the Second Hokage? I heard that they were skilled Fuinjutsu of this caliber."

"In a league of all their own apparently" Naruto said with his arms crossed "I still wish I could look at the seals though" he pouted.

"Well the fourth's seal could very bad in the wrong hands and are extremely dangerous for the caster and the second's seal is well, I heard about it but I've never seen it action, ever. I hope I never do..." Io said as he opened the door to his real forge.

"Why? What is it" Shoseki asked.

"Nothing good, and leave it at that" Io said gravely as he entered his forge. Both Naruto and Shoseki shared a confused look before they entered the forge. "Now, Naruto, strip" Io commanded as he grabbed. And Naruto did so, well, just his shirts anyway. First he took off his jacket, revealing that his black shirt was sleeveless and showed a good portion of his gray metallic arm.

"It's always amazing when I see it" Shoseki said as he eyed the arm.

"Yeah, I know it's awesome, I made it" Naruto said as he took off the t-shirt to reveal that his arm was attached to a metal contraption on is arm. Naruto had already switched his arm from wood to metal a long time ago, when he met Io. While Naruto created the technique for the puppet arm (his synthetic arm), Io was able to refine the design to a greater degree. He helped Naruto refine his modeling technique and built the pieces for Naruto, leaving him to create all of the seals. In the past Naruto had a large bulging contraption that covered a good chunk of his body just to hold his puppet arm.

Now, Naruto has a contraption built into his flesh, hell it looked like it was actually growing from his flesh. Of course what was actually touching his flesh was a mixture of non-conductible gel and rubber to avoiding shocking him to death. Sure at first it was an annoying feeling, but Naruto got used to it. His puppet arm went through a massive re-innovation. Io was impressed with Naruto's designs, but he pointed out many flaws. The main one being the seal's degenerative factor, that's the factor that usually decides how long, the seals will last. Seals are usually activated with chakra before they can do anything, but the quality of the ink that is used to create seal and how it's treated is the deciding factor of how long a seal can last. And the fact that Naruto's designs were pretty spartan on space, due to the fact that his main reference was puppet book, meant that his seals weren't going to last long. This was mostly due to the parts rubbing up against each other.

So in order to get passed this little problem, Io pointed Naruto in the direction of a book that, if ciphered correctly, could teach him how to create seals that bleed through objects. This is what is known as the "Meld" Theory. The Meld theory is when a seal becomes part of material. There are several methods to achieve a "meld" but the one Naruto used was a technique called "Bleeding." In this method, the fuinjutsu user uses his chakra to make the seal "bleed" through a material like water or a strong marker that bleeds through a paper and marks the table. Meld assured that tiny scratches or chip would compromise a seal.

Io sucked a breath of air in before he slowly let out with a nod despite the fact that he himself seemed unsure of something "It's going to hurt a lot and I'm not a doctor, you do understand that, right Naruto?"

"Yeah but it has to be done" Naruto said as he himself seemed a bit nervous. "I spent a lot of time on that damn thing; I'm not about back out now. I _have_ to do this."

"But do you _really_, I mean _REALLY _have this, senpai? I mean wouldn't this be better at the hospital" Shoseki asked a she looked a bit squeamish.

"**NO!**" Naruto yelled form the top of his lungs "No damn hospital." He shook his head "look sorry, but I hate hospitals. And keep in mind, if I have my Battle Arm model broken in the field, how I am going to fix or switch it? I need this so that I can swap it out in the field."

"But, Naruto it's going to hurt a lot and we don't have anything to make the pain go away" Io explained. "The process involves removing the contraption you have used for years. It's going to be different than what you are used to, boy. And the one we're implanting is…"

"Look" Naruto began "It didn't hurt a single bit when I lost my right arm…this, this isn't anything. It's nothing."

Io looked at shoseki and shrugged, he looked back at Naruto "if you are sure-"

"I'm sure" Naruto responded in a heartbeat. He liked his lips and sat on a chair that rested in area of the forge Io and he had prepared. "I have week before I get my team and sensei…plenty of time to get used it the new contraption."

"Alright…" Io said with a sigh "…Lets begin."


End file.
